disneyshouseofkidsfandomcom-20200213-history
Ross Vidrio
Videos https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kd6ap9P8UGw 0:51 PTV Park Spot: Dancing Lessons (KNCT) 207 views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ICYgpwCq028 5:25 PBS Kids Program Break (KNCT) 1.7K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tfqOvwJYtq4 4:50 PBS Kids Program Break (KNCT) #2 1.1K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7bwVbd78xGQ 5:48 PBS Kids Program Break (KNCT) #3 2.5K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZlwmFzpLwFI 9:36 PBS Kids Program Break (KNCT) #4/5 8.8K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4bRpFQjU2hk 0:41 Ross Vidriomy video PBS Kids What's Your Favorite Color? Purple (WNED) 378 views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bn4gEhB6xCA 4:12 PBS Kids Program Break (KERA 2003) #1 (HQ) 2.6K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CTwniblIM6Q 0:19 PBS Kids Local Funding: Sesame Street (KET, Incomplete) 289 views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=07r4czq5PoY 3:23 PTV Park Program Break (WNET 1999) 6.6K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pCAKCr-O4Gg 0:17 WNET Local Funding: PBS Kids Bookworm Bunch (2000) 69 views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iX6wheuWh3g 7:09 PBS Kids Program Break (KERA 2003) #2 (HQ) 1.6K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6TambIDPQhM 1:06 PBS Kids Spot: This Is Your Brain On Books (WNET) 466 views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=66cm90JnZxQ 0:25 PBS Kids Promo: Arthur (2001 WETA Kids) 998 views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PaYIJHL7ZkE 0:25 UNC-TV Saturday Morning Schedule (1995) 535 views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yApJ3PFwykY 0:54 GPB Promos from 2004 (cause i'm no longer uploading BCC episodes) 143 views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xY3GyeD6UeQ 0:25 PBS Kids Station ID Walking WKRT Late 2006 51 views3 months ago PBS Kids Station ID: Science Lab (WYES 2001) 28 views3 months ago PBS Kids GO! Program Break (2004 GPB) #1 623 views3 months ago PTV Park Station ID: (Kazoo, APT) (1997) 117 views3 months ago PBS Kids Program Break (KCTS 2009) 1.2K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RHNYP87S6Eg 4:08 PBS Kids Program Break (IdahoPTV 2004) #2 883 views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MuDTpVG5Vas 6:03 PBS Kids Program Break (IdahoPTV 2004) #3 1.5K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rpbcGbI_C70 5:11 PBS Kids Program Break (IdahoPTV 2004) #4 2.8K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tNefoc_u8Ss 0:26 Coming Up Next on Dragon Tales: A Snowman for All Seasons 552 views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yLK4jIayRbc 0:28 Coming Up Next on Dragon Tales: Back to the Storybook 340 views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y_8d1PsBL6M 0:26 Coming Up Next on Dragon Tales: Dragon Scouts 521 views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vSp3EG7fiAk 7:35 PBS Kids Program Break (WNET 1999) 1.4K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ENXh0r1CUag 3:50 PBS Kids Program Break (WNED) #1 3.4K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fo7KfYuOFfM 3:11 PBS Kids Program Break (WNED) #2 7.5K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ugUXXEaVafQ 6:19 PBS Kids Program Break (2001 MPT) (HQ) 2.8K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ij2RmeG8vKg 0:42 PBS Kids Preschool Next: Sesame Street (Kids Thirteen) 683 views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vlyGN6R5eyg 0:26 PBS Kids Pinball: Sagwa, the Chinese Siamese Cat (WMHT) 116 views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OrbS5qy5A0U 0:29 PBS Kids Race Track: Jay Jay the Jet Plane (WMHT) 310 views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=090bcODcXFA 3:44 PBS Kids Program Break (WNED) #3 5.7K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AWK1HATrH7k 3:16 PBS Kids Program Break (WNED) #4 12K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KpKKAXzz6mo 4:04 PBS Kids Program Break (WNED) #5 6.3K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9lJ2tIyHpqk 3:10 PBS Kids Program Break (WNED) #6 6.9K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WmIHREUGesY 4:36 PBS Kids Program Break (2001 KSPS Kidzone) 1K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ICEVX_pkd90 0:22 PBS Kids Station ID: Candy (LPB, Incomplete) 51 views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F5CJbUSzx-0 3:15 PBS Kids Program Break (LPB) 5K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J_NMBENKwqg 0:23 PBS Kids Station ID: Blue Sky (LPB Kids) 200 views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0WAW0pQFgeI 0:50 WNET Thirteen Promo: (2000) 3.3K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3vyX5kvP7Bw 0:20 WNET Station ID: Red Background (2000) 76 views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gN9bi3iSgeY 0:19 WNET Local Funding: Morning (1999) 313 views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4fscUVOEBHg 0:22 WFYI Station ID: Lime Green Background (2000-2002) 48 views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rfhv7FRnz6Y 0:24 WFYI Station ID: Blue Background (2001) 37 views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CBMD9Kw7sGY 0:36 PBS Kids Promo: ZOOM (KSPS Kidzone, 2001) 352 views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uTea_p1atSI 0:23 PBS Kids Station ID: Switcher (KSPS Kidzone, HQ) 332 views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O1v7VKRU5W4 17:04 PBS Kids Bookworm Bunch Promos (WNET 2000) 325 views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iG8qsQ838j8 2:40 PBS Kids Program Break (PBS Hawaii) 218 views3 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qIcCZ8-Z86Y 4:47 PBS Kids Program Break (ThinkTV 2006) 922 views3 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ulghlaAi81w 5:37 PBS Kids Program Break (2003 WSRE) #1 225 views3 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CXlBgX8J8kQ 0:26 PBS Kids Local Funding: Sesame Street (KET, Incomplete) 61 views3 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xIcmE1jUWAo 5:50 PBS Kids Program Break (WSRE 2003) #2 151 views3 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vKUQQwL1bMY 0:38 PTV Park Promo: Kids Day 96 268 views3 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rIopKIk7nZ4 0:34 PBS Kids Pet-Tacular: Puzzle Clue #1 30 views3 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5gO-yv3r2ig 0:34 PBS Kids Pet-Tacular: Puzzle Clue #1 11 views3 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RFdZci2f7Es 1:46 Clifford's Puppy Days Funding Credits (Season 1, 2003) 1.3K views3 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=faqdPbKCRnw 0:36 PBS Kids Pet-Tacular: Puzzle Clue #2 48 views3 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=56rj-2tPrxc 0:35 PBS Kids Pet-Tacular: Puzzle Clue #3 29 views3 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qp9xBYKa8rY 0:57 PBS Kids Make A Short: Spacecats (2003) 16 views3 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QPGbwwt89Uo 3:53 PTV Park Program Break (WMFE Kids Club) #1 678 views3 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bY1pEk5NGD8 0:36 PBS Kids Promo: Clifford's Puppy Days (2013 KMOS) 89 views3 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5mR2YEN8Xts 5:37 PBS Kids Program Break (KMOS 2013) 4.4K views3 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f3sjQu1LbOY 0:19 PBS Kids What's Your Favorite Color? Yellow (Version 1, WNED) 424 views3 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WAXsfXaGN2Q 0:26 PBS Kids What Do You Think About? High Fiving (Version 1, WNED) 355 views3 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vUPHp6Q2lDs 0:25 PBS Kids Station ID: Quadrilatteral (WNED, Extended) 49 views3 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M067qX93L5A 1:43 Arthur Funding Credits Season 6 (2001-2002) 616 views3 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UIkYPAl7Uk0 0:56 PBS Kids Promo: Cyberchase (KLCS) 293 views3 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LdZY7KwAsb0 0:26 PBS Kids GO! Station ID: Dancing Kids (KCET) 294 views3 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0ldvECl7myk 0:51 PBS Kids Spot: Edgar and Ned Makes Pancakes (KCET) 230 views3 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mhpbtjmEG-s 0:29 Postcards from Buster Funding Credits (2004, HQ) 55 views3 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ll0TCgu7c1g 0:26 PBS Kids GO! Next: FETCH! With the Ruff Ruffman (WOSU) 107 views3 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OWccdYNNpVc 0:39 PBS Kids Promo: Peep and the Big Wide World (MPT) 339 views3 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OBQrW-QInb0 0:22 PBS Kids Station ID: Leapfrog (MPT) 46 views3 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YxT0ySbv8f8 0:22 PBS Kids Station ID: Shopping Bags (WETA Kids) 231 views3 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_vTW6mX-mo8 5:02 PBS Kids GO! Cyberchase My BIG Idea Promos: (HQ) 161 views3 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_82QgTEwjkA 5:35 PBS Kids Program Break (WMHT 2009) 644 views3 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YYxIW_NEKIs 1:19 PBS Kids Program Break (WNET 2005, Incomplete) 1.4K views3 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=INAYI2B4vtY 0:55 PBS Kids Spot: Arthur - World Wide Web (HQ) 403 views3 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yDBuyCfXgFw 4:41 PBS Kids Program Break (2005 KLRU2) 1.8K views3 weeks ago Category:Commercials